1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as an image display device displaying an image thereon and a recording apparatus recording an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an apparatus handling image data such as a printer recording/printing an image on a recording medium such as printing paper includes a display unit (display) for displaying an image and an input unit such as an operation panel via which information is input by a user. Further, normally, in the apparatus provided with the display unit as described above, a power supply switch for turning a power supply ON/OFF is provided on a body of the apparatus. Then, when a user begins to use the apparatus, the user operates the power supply switch to turn the power supply ON, and then operates the input unit appropriately to make the apparatus perform desired operations such as displaying images on the display unit and printing a displayed image.
However, normally, the power supply switch is provided at a position a little away from the display unit for displaying an image and the input unit for the user operation. A user often forgets to turn the power supply OFF by operating the power supply switch, after operating the input unit such as an operation panel to make the apparatus perform a desired operation. Then, power is wastefully consumed while the apparatus is not in use.